


Fürchtet die Griechen...

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [1]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Münster
Genre: As you wish, Episode Related, Episode: Fakten Fakten..., Ficlet, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Es gibt Dinge, die müssen einfach gefeiert werden… findet jedenfalls Boerne.





	Fürchtet die Griechen...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [josao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josao3/gifts).



> **Beta:** Der Dank gebührt jolly_rotten und nessaniel  
>  **Widmung:** Für josjl, die sich so lange eine Münster-Fic aus meiner Feder gewünscht hatte.
> 
>  **Spoiler:** „Fakten, Fakten…“  
>  **Prompt:** [120er](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/1356.html): #021 Anomaly
> 
> Da hier ja irgendwie gerade alle Jubiläen feiern, dachte ich, ich krame mal diese Fic wieder raus und bringe sie endlich wieder online. Dieses kleine Ficlet war meine erste FanFiction zum Tatort Münster überhaupt. Ich denke, sie müsste jetzt so ungefähr acht bis zehn Jahre alt sein. So genau kann ich das nicht mehr sagen. Ich hatte sie schon mal online, habe sie dann aber im Zuge diverser Aufräumarbeiten wieder gelöscht.
> 
> In gewissem Sinne war das eine Auftragsarbeit, denn damals habe ich mich mit den Münsteranern bekanntlich noch sehr, sehr schwer getan. Auch wenn sie für viele Fangirls der Inbegriff des Tatort-Slash’ sein mögen, für mich waren sie es nicht (und sind es auch heute noch nicht, auch wenn ich sie inzwischen slashiger sehe…). Ich kann nicht mal genau sagen, warum eigentlich. Es ist wohl einfach so. Die beiden haben mich nie so geflasht wie zum Beispiel die Stuttgarter oder die Berliner. Deswegen ist es auch kein Slash geworden, sondern eher Preslash oder Gen, je nach Präferenz. Ich hoffe, dass ist verziehen und es gefällt auch nach so langer Zeit immer noch…

# „Fürchtet die Griechen…“

 

Stumm beobachtet Boerne, wie Alberich die Leiche von Juliane Kraft bis zu den Füßen mit dem weißen Leichentuch bedeckt. Warum Frauen wie sie immer wieder auf Männer wie Felix Kraft hereinfielen, würde ihm ewig ein Rätsel bleiben.

_„Tja meine Herren, Ihr Bericht ist hieb- und stichfest. Gute Arbeit. Wer von Ihnen hatte eigentlich die glorreiche Idee, im Krematorium nachzusehen?“_

Die abschließende Frage der Staatsanwältin reißt Boerne aus seinen Gedanken. Seine Idee, es war natürlich seine Idee, wessen auch sonst. Aber es wäre reichlich taktlos, das jetzt einfach so zu sagen. Er holt tief Luft, macht eine unbestimmte Geste mit den Händen. Thiel deutet mit der Hand auf ihn und plötzlich fühlt Boerne sich in seinem Stolz getroffen. So leicht will er sich den Sieg dann doch nicht zuschieben lassen. Und wenn man es im rechten Licht betrachtet, ohne Thiels Kommentar, bezüglich Krafts Arbeit im Krematorium, wäre er gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen. Er weist mit gleicher Geste zurück und entscheidet sich für eine salomonische Antwort.

_„Also… äh… wir betrachten uns eigentlich eher als Team, nicht. Da ist einer nichts ohne den anderen.“_

Boerne registriert das leichte, fast spöttische Zucken in Thiels Mundwinkel und das trifft ihn schon ein bisschen. So dankt Thiel ihm also seine Großzügigkeit: Mit Hohn und Spott. Der Kommentar der Staatsanwältin macht es auch nicht besser.

_„Na, da hoffen wir mal, dass diese Ehe von langer Dauer ist. Pressekonferenz ist um vier Uhr.“_

Mit diesen despektierlichen Worten wendet sie sich zum Gehen, kommt aber nur drei Schritte weit. Dann scheint ihr noch etwas einzufallen.

_„Thiel?“_

_„Ja?“_

_„Ich bin froh, dass Sie sich für unsere Stadt entschieden haben. So einen wie Sie brauchen wir hier.“_

Ein Klaps auf Thiels Schulter, dann verabschiedet sie sich endgültig aus dem Seziersaal und das ungläubige Staunen des Herrn Hauptkommissar wandelt sich zu einem unterdrückten Lachen. Ein Gesichtsausdruck, der ihm unverschämt gut steht, wie Boerne zu seiner eigenen Überraschung feststellt.

Ein sehr beunruhigender Gedanke. Boerne konzentriert sich wieder auf die Worte der Klemm, stolziert gurrend und pfeifend vor Thiel auf und ab, um sich abzulenken. So ein Lob verteilt die Frau Staatsanwältin wirklich nicht alle Tage. Das erfordert besondere Maßnahmen.

_„Tja, also, ich finde, so einen Ritterschlag, den müssen wir feiern.“_

Irritiert wiederholt Boerne seinen letzten Satz in Gedanken. Hat er sich wirklich gerade unter dem Vorwand der Feier dieses Lobes bei Thiel eingeladen? Was um alles in der Welt hat ihn dazu bewogen? Viel schlimmer: Thiels Antwort ist ihm wichtig, begreift er plötzlich.

_„Na, ich weiß nicht. Fürchtet die Griechen, auch wenn sie Geschenke machen.“_

Das ist kein ‚Ja‘, aber es ist auch kein ‚Nein‘. Eher ein ‚Vielleicht‘. Das lässt Raum für Überzeugungsarbeit.

Warum freut ihn das jetzt? Und warum stört es ihn in diesem Moment gar nicht, dass Thiel nur die Vulgärfassung des großen Vergil-Wortes kennt? Es heißt schließlich ‚Quidquid id est, timeo Danaos et dona ferentes.‘ So viel humanistische Bildung darf es dann doch sein.

Aber Thiel ist schon weg, bevor Boerne ihn darüber aufklären kann. Vielleicht heute Abend…

 

*** FIN ***

**Author's Note:**

> Ich trage mich immer noch mit dem Gedanken, auch noch Thiels Seite dieser Szene zu schreiben, aber bisher wollte das nicht so wie ich. Sollte ich das doch nochmal rauskriegen, liefere ich es natürlich nach.


End file.
